The present invention relates to a gaming system and a method of gaming.
Current electronic gaming machines allow a player to place a wager or bet, in return for which a play of a game provided by the gaming machine is conducted. Some gaming machines allow entry into a further game, such as a community or group game conducted for eligible players of the gaming machines. In this case, the community or group game may comprise a different game to the base game with different rules.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems to provide users with further enjoyment.